


必需品

by jpzmt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpzmt/pseuds/jpzmt
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Kudos: 38





	1. 上

你是软热的糯米皮，是香浓的芝麻馅，是舌尖回荡的甜蜜与思念，是我爱情月圆里注定的不可或缺。

\

“先生，请问您有什么需要？”黄明昊眯着眼睛笑。

范丞丞拉住他制服的领带，左手揽住他的腰，把人拥进了酒店房间。

今日的床格外软。

范丞丞觉得黄明昊不像个空少，即便他总是穿着制服来。

因为工作原因，范丞丞常年来往中美，因此也见过很多空少空姐。漂亮的、英俊的、明艳的、清纯的，男的、女的，他都遇见过。他这个年纪，顶着张精致的脸，又在头等舱，纸巾上，菜单上，常常会出现电话号码，甚至唇印。他大多一笑置之。

加黄明昊的微信，纯属意外。

那天正巧是正月十五，黄明昊笑着蹲在他身侧。  
“先生，今天是元宵节，有汤圆哦，您需要吗？”

范丞丞嗜甜。或许是那天头等舱那碗小小的浅浅的汤圆让他心情很好，他开始期待碗底的那张纸巾上会不会出现一串数字。

“先生，您在找什么？”

这恐怕是范丞丞人生里为数不多的尴尬时刻。  
“没……没什么。”他拿着那张只有碗底压痕的餐巾，慌忙擦了擦嘴。

黄明昊噗嗤笑了出来。然后，掏出口袋里的笔，拉过范丞丞的手，写下了自己的号码。

掌心痒痒的，黄明昊的手又小又软。这次，换范丞丞笑了出来，他看了眼对方胸口。  
“Justin？”

“你可以叫我黄明昊。”

范丞丞觉得黄明昊不像个空少。  
他的笑里有很多肆意的样子，带着点可爱，一点都不标准、规整。像玫瑰园里偷长的一株雏菊，人们高贵地捏着嗓子对千篇一律的美色吟诵赞歌，而他像个孩子，无聊地坐到一旁，和一朵雏菊逗乐。

“慢点……嗯……”  
此刻，雏菊的刘海散落开来，有几缕沾着额头，声音又软又粘，像热透的甜粥。范丞丞忍不住，低下头，在人脸上咬了一口。

“范丞丞，你是狗吗？”黄明昊笑着推，甚至上了膝盖，想把人顶开。  
身上的人是松了口，手却架住膝窝，用力往外一扯，下身，狠狠地撞了一下。  
“我是什么？再说一遍。”

他哪里还敢，只能哼哼唧唧抱怨，然后伸手，去够人的脖子，算是讨饶。范丞丞索性借着力道后仰，将人抱到怀里，手指从背脊一路下滑，沿着股缝，轻轻来回。

“别……”  
这位置有些深了，弄得黄明昊又胀又痒。前列腺在挤压冲撞里磨出过激的快感，让双腿都微微打颤。

“啰嗦。”

啪——  
屁股被拍出一声清脆的响，显露出情色的红来。

黄明昊一下松了劲儿，整个人软在范丞丞怀里，媚穴近乎把整个肉棒吃了进去。他脑袋搁在范丞丞的肩上，手臂把人搂得紧紧的，像是个乖顺的无尾熊。

范丞丞猛得吸了口气，刚才那人刻意夹了夹，他没防备，差点就射了。  
“长脾气了。”

黄明昊不说话，脸上却挂上一丝儿狡黠的笑意。  
范丞丞最爱他这副模样，心里痒得厉害，腰上一用劲，把人又按回床上。这回，他没再客气，用心耕耘起爱人越来越柔软的身体。

大厦外墙华丽的霓虹亮起。  
自下而上，眩晕出紫色的烟花模样。

“丞丞，快过年了。”

范丞丞听见怀里人呢喃，搂了搂，半清醒着回：“是吧。”  
这么算起来，他们也认识快一年了。

“新年……”黄明昊明显犹豫了一下，“有什么礼物呀？”

“啊？”范丞丞揉了揉眼睛，终于醒了，“到时候再说吧。”  
听起来敷衍又不耐烦。

“我能要点特别的吗？”

范丞丞伸手，在他腰上，掐了一下。  
“不行。”  
语气像是玩笑，但不容置疑。

这一年，黄明昊从来没开过这个口。他们本来只是各取所需，但来来往往多了，他越发乖顺得像是个情人。范丞丞自是清楚规矩，好东西也没少往跟前带。  
只是，今天这口一开，事情好像就变了味道。

黄明昊不像是个空少，他也不该是个这样的人，他们之间本来也不是……  
靠，范丞丞烦躁地揉了揉头发。

黄明昊坐了起来，他松了松脖子，倾身捞起地上的一件衣服，后腰在被褥间露出一节白。

“干嘛？”

“明天还要飞，回去了。”他甚至没有回头，给范丞丞一个眼神。

“什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？”

“Justin，这样有意思吗？”

这是他们刚见面的时候，黄明昊写在名牌上的名字，范丞丞已经很久没有叫过。他叫他昊昊、宝贝儿。  
可是他现在，又变成了Justin。

“没意思，我也觉得没意思，没意思透了。”

/

范丞丞没想到再次见到黄明昊会是这样的场景。自从上次不欢而散之后，他们便没了联系。黄明昊不来，范丞丞自然也不肯“纡尊降贵”，憋着憋着，这件事就憋坏了。

面前的人也是一愣，然后礼貌地笑了笑。  
范丞丞脱掉外套落座，他想，这样的重逢，多少有些不体面。

他拢了拢衣服，心里有些戚戚然。

黄明昊已经背对着他，蹲低了身子。他正在教隔壁座位的妈妈如何给婴儿系上附加的安全带。那女人看上去年轻得很，手法生疏，黄明昊耐心地演示了两遍，声音温柔而清甜。

范丞丞仗着对方看不见，眼睛扫了一圈，最后落在那人的腰上，制服勾勒出细窄的线条。  
瘦了。

黄明昊就是这样，看着咋呼，其实心思很重，也不知道这些日子怎么过的。

不过眼下，有更头疼的事情。  
范丞丞揉了揉太阳穴。

昨天听项目汇报到凌晨两点，本以为今天飞机上能睡一觉，看来又要泡汤。再好的降噪耳机，都抵挡不了婴儿尖锐的哭喊。婴儿——这个世界最恐怖的物种。范丞丞捂住眼睛感慨。

然而，意料之外的，孩子仅是在起飞的时候哭闹了一阵子，等到飞机平稳，竟然是渐渐就睡了。  
黄明昊拿来了婴儿睡篮，轻手轻脚装置，生怕吵到孩子。妈妈解开孩子身上的安全带，小心抱好，刚想站起来，却发现自己的那截安全带忘了解开，只好又坐了回去。

黄明昊笑笑，伸出手，示意他来。孩子母亲迟疑了一下，递了出去。黄明昊接过孩子，轻轻放入了睡篮。  
小孩哼哼了两下要醒，他赶紧拍了怕孩子胸口安抚，孩子挥了两下手又安静了。那妈妈拿起了小毯子，往睡篮里一盖，不一会儿，小宝宝又沉进梦里。

范丞丞看得呆了，他简直想给航空公司写封表扬信，赞美黄明昊带给他的好运气，并且向全世界歌颂这位婴儿的乖巧值得全人类的幼崽学习。

他又看了眼这个和自己缠绵过无数次，现在只会给他客气微笑的漂亮空少，心里叹了口气，想说什么，最终没有开口，索性调低了座椅，戴好耳机，学着小宝宝的节奏安静了。  
再醒来，是因为食物的香气。  
机舱里的人们纷纷苏醒，有的人从梦里，有的人从工作里。此刻，他们都变成了可爱的俗人，期盼一口温热。

范丞丞坐直了的第一件事，竟然是伸脖子看了看隔壁的孩子。这都三个多小时了，没哭过?真是孩子?该不会是什么人形玩偶吧?  
当然，他的设想很快被打破了，因为黄明昊端着接了水的奶瓶走来。

“您要的半瓶热水，不够再找我。”

他笑容标准，一扭头，顿了一下，然后，半蹲到范丞丞面前。  
“先生您醒啦，请问，想要吃点什么?”菜单被展开，金色的小字有些晃眼。

范丞丞一怔。  
虽然明知道只是礼貌的称呼，可鉴于他们的关系，这声先生，依旧不由得让人心里一颤。

“那个……我不知道你今天飞，不是故意的……”他答非所问。

“没关系。”黄明昊又笑了，很是得体。

范丞丞心里觉得变扭，甚至带着点愧疚。  
“给我来杯零度，然后牛肉咖喱饭吧。”他甚至没有细看菜单。

“好的，先生，不过我们航班今天有特色菜，不考虑汤圆吗？今天可是元宵节。”黄明昊仰起头，鼻尖圆圆的。一恍惚，画面开始重叠。  
原来，已经整整一年了啊。他们绕了一圈，在这里相遇，又在这里，归于陌路。

“好，那就换汤圆吧，我喜欢汤圆。”  
范丞丞嗜甜，黄明昊心知肚明。

“好的，请您稍等。”黄明昊终于站了起来，转身向工作区走去。  
范丞丞盯着他的背影，眼睛里竟然带上了企盼，好像黄明昊变成了那糯糯甜甜的一碗汤圆，转身就能落入胃里温暖全身。  
那人的手已经触上了帘子，正要拨开。

飞机猛地一抖。

安全带的提示音骤然响起，和各种设备的摩擦抖动声混合成让人恐惧的背景。

黄明昊转身，一边高喊遭遇颠簸请系好安全带，一边向他这个方向冲来。

范丞丞慌忙系好安全带，抬头，这才意识到黄明昊是冲着隔壁来的。黄明昊刚跑到跟前，飞机剧烈抖动了一下，他没能站稳，身子一偏，跌到范丞丞身上。  
范丞丞甚至来不及反应，黄明昊已经双手一撑，勉强站了起来。

机舱里都是人们惊慌失措的尖叫，婴儿嘹亮的啼哭划出更恐慌的情绪。年轻的妈妈来不及管自己，慌忙来抱挂篮里的婴儿。  
黄明昊用力把人按回椅子上，帮她和孩子系安全带，交缠在一起的四只手像在襁褓上打了结。  
啪嗒——短短的那节安全带扣紧。范丞丞甚至觉得自己看到黄明昊眼睛里闪过的那一丝欣喜，可明明自己只能看到他的后侧脸啊。

变故，就发生在一瞬间。  
砰——  
眼前的一切都模糊成一团，范丞丞觉得自己飞了出去，他的脑子仿佛还留在椅背上，身子却被拎起，腰间的安全带几乎把人勒成两节。然后，他真的，看到一个白色的身影，以不可阻挡的速度，飞了起来，直直撞上了天花板。

是黄明昊!

然后，又是一声，巨响。  
失重感消失，黄明昊轰然落地，他近乎是砸到了地板上。肉体撞击的声音，仿佛是一拳打在人的心口。

范丞丞是想伸出手去的。那个瞬间，他的右手如果伸出去，应该会被生生压折，手肘的骨骼会翻出，扭曲成常人无法直视的样子，他可能再也无法用力抱住黄明昊了。  
但是，这样，他会不会不那么疼些？  
黄明昊最怕疼了，捏得重了都要抱怨，有时候在床上被闹得凶了，还会哭鼻子。  
多大的人了，还哭鼻子呢，真是被宠坏了。

可他现在，却脸朝地，摔得那么重。

人们尖叫的声浪和各种东西掉落的声音混合在一起。颠簸里，黄明昊缓缓伸出手，扶住座椅扶手，半支起身子。他抬起头，从帘子的缝隙里，瞥见了经济舱的景象。  
他的后脑很热，眼前湿哒哒的，眼睛却彻底发了红，因为他看见，走廊上乘务长姐姐趴在地上，而她身上赫然压着一辆餐车。

那画面太过震撼，以至于黄明昊此生，都没能忘记。

飞机，又是一下失重。不剧烈，却足以吓坏了这群惊弓之鸟。范丞丞一把拽过黄明昊，死死压进自己怀里。  
“抓紧!”

颠簸还在持续，抖动中，忽上忽下，晃得人头晕。范丞丞甚至有一瞬间觉得，自己今天恐怕要死在这里了。他脑子里闪回过很多东西，公司离了他，大概要乱上一阵子；妈妈肯定不会再爱笑了，要哭上好几年；爸爸，唉，爸爸，他太固执了，总是想塞给他一段商业联谊，这下好了，全都泡汤；黄明昊，对了，黄明昊就在自己怀里。  
上天开什么玩笑，这种时候给他搞什么同生共死的戏码，他俩就是死了，尸体破碎融合，在死亡名单上，也是乘客和乘务人员的关系，说白了，就是没有关系。范丞丞觉得荒凉，他的雏菊，就要枯萎了。

直到一切渐渐平稳下来，范丞丞怀里还紧紧抱着他的小情人。

机长开始通报刚才的失速。人们从惊魂中安稳了片刻，渐渐回过了神，开始涌动起小声的啜泣。  
“谢谢。”黄明昊低低地说了一声，随即起身，往经济舱去了。

范丞丞还想说什么，觉得胸口湿湿的，低头，发现了白衬衫上大片的血迹。他心里一惊，连忙去摸。  
啊？没哪儿疼啊?  
那，哪来的血啊？

艹！是黄明昊的!

他解开安全带站起来，抬头，正好看见了机舱顶部，那块塑料碎了，被黄明昊砸出一个大洞，边沿的缝隙里，甚至还夹着一小撮头发。

妈的，受伤了也没感觉吗?!  
他转身，往后走，一掀开帘子，整个人愣住了。

凌乱，不止是行李，还有乘客歪七扭八地摔在座椅背上。看来，不是每个人都来得及系上安全带。

而过道上，凑了一小撮人，正用力抬起一辆餐车。黄明昊是其中之一。  
他憋足了力气，血顺着后颈染红了半件制服。

范丞丞冲了过去，搭了把手。餐车终于被移开。一地的血，底下的乘务员手指已经变形，引得四周一阵尖叫惊呼。  
黄明昊扯过边上散落的毯子，用力按上看得见的伤口，然后扭头对范丞丞说:“按着，我去通知机长。”

范丞丞来不及开口，说句你也受伤了，那人已经飞快地跑开了。

这个世界湿漉漉的，汗和血混浊。

\

飞机迫降在俄罗斯的机场，天寒地冻，范丞丞觉得胸口的血迹甚至结了冰，变成了一块僵硬的“痂”。

人们拖包带袋地疾行着，救护车几乎是甩尾停了下来，受伤最重的几个病人被抬了上去。第二辆救护车，开始分拣轻伤的乘客。  
黄明昊一身是血，还站在风口，一个一个询问:“你受伤了吗?有没有人受伤?”

范丞丞脱下外套，把人裹进怀里，在逆风里大喊:“你受伤了。”

“什么?”黄明昊已是在强撑，被带着体温的大衣一裹，竟然觉得有些腿软。  
范丞丞直接把人打横抱起，坐上了救护车。

“He got hurt!”范丞丞对着医护人员指他的后脑。

“And you?”他们看见范丞丞衬衫上的血迹，以为他也是伤员。  
“I didn't. it's his blood.”

哪料发现他没有受伤，医护人员想把他赶下救护车。对方蹩脚的俄式英语叽里呱啦一大堆，就是要把他赶下去。  
靠，还不如刚才说我头晕!  
小范总不由感慨，自从遇见了黄明昊，总是有时候碰得满鼻子灰。

他抱住黄明昊，梗着脖子:“I am his husband!”  
虽然同性婚姻在中国合法了好几年，但在俄罗斯依旧不受待见，车上的人都是一愣。

“husband!legal husband in China，understand?!”

对方去看黄明昊，正在处理伤口的人迟疑了一下，弱弱地点了点头。范丞丞的脾气他清楚，现在不依着他，下一刻他就敢说自己是个“孕妇”，下一秒就要生了。

医护人员无奈，既然是家属，自然能陪同。

车子行驶得有些颠簸，黄明昊失了血，脸色苍白。范丞丞把他的脑袋搁到自己肩膀上。  
“睡会儿吧，其他事情交给我。”

“你可真能扯，”他声音很虚，“你有证吗？连个戒指都没有张口就来。”

范丞丞笑了一下，难得没有和他争辩。  
“睡不睡？不睡咬你。”

黄明昊也笑了，然后，安心地，阖上沉沉的眼皮。


	2. 下

黄明昊的后脑勺有个皮外伤，有些轻微脑震荡，口腔内磕破了，脸上起了个硕大的淤青。  
万幸没有骨折。

等他处理完伤口，航空公司相关的负责人已经到了。乘客们的情绪很激动，要求赔偿的，吵闹的，要求立刻换航班的，要求返程的，要求回国治疗的，围了里三层外三层。

范丞丞是头等舱的客户，有专人负责。  
对方的笑容礼貌又专业，他却是油盐不进，只问什么时候医疗转运受伤的空乘。  
乘务长田蕊儿已经脱离了生命危险期，只是手指受伤太重，要做细致的手术，会直接影响将来的恢复程度，这种情况，自然是国内的医生最靠谱。

“已经安排好了，今晚的飞机，请您放心，我们对于工作人员一向秉持着认真负责的态度。”

“好，我跟他们一个航班，其他就走正常保险流程吧。”

对方没想到事情这么好解决，乘客别说没要求，连情绪都没有，心中大喜，刚要跑去登记，就又被叫住了。  
“乘务员是什么舱位？”

被问的人思索了好一会儿，才答:“我记得重伤的那位乘务长是特意给安排了商务舱，其他应当是经济舱的。”

“田蕊儿和黄明昊，升成头等舱，差价我补。”

“这……有些不好操作。”

“有多不好操作，我提的要求很过分吗？”范丞丞冷了脸色。

“不是不是，我这就去安排，只是流程有些繁琐，您在这儿稍等。”工作人员汗颜，盘算着一来一回要走多少流程，哪儿来的冤大头，头等舱乘客真的有钱闲得慌，这里面绝对有八卦。

八卦倒是真的有八卦，范丞丞打开门，看见黄明昊红着一双眼睛看着病床上刚刚醒来的田蕊儿，心里突然酸啦吧唧的。  
“蕊儿姐姐，疼不疼，给你呼呼。”

还蕊儿姐姐，我是你丞丞爹爹！  
如果内心的醋意可以转化成鼻音，范丞丞大概能一声哼翻半间病房。  
但他到底是忍住了。

“昊昊，晚上的飞机，我们回家。”

黄明昊抬起头来，病房的灯光有些昏暗，范丞丞站在门口，脸侧镀着一圈白光。  
他一瞬有些恍惚，他又叫他昊昊，他说要带他回家。

可他们，从来就没有过家。

“这样可以吗？会不会冷?”黄明昊给田蕊儿盖好小毛毯，又回到自己位置上坐好，眼睛却一直追着人不放。

“诶，我也会冷。”范丞丞伸出手拨弄人。

“你不会自己盖啊?”

“Service！你的职业素养呢？这么对待乘客?”

“我现在也是乘客。”黄明昊不仅是乘客，还是伤员。

“我不管。”

“范丞丞，你有时候真的很幼稚。”

以前自己的事情都是交给秘书打理，今儿个尽心给人安排了一路，最后还不落句好，范丞丞的火噌一下就起来了。

黄明昊一边说着，一边拿起小毛毯，给人罩了个严实，甚至还不尽兴，把自己的毛毯也抖开给人盖上了。  
“烦死了，念念念，成天就知道念我。”手上动作却没停，沿着座椅把边角都掖好。

范丞丞的火气瞬间消了，冒着点不成气候的白烟，宣告着被人拿捏的无可救药。

夜深了，飞机在星幕下穿梭。  
机舱里关了灯，安静，沉寂。

几个小时的短途航行而已，范丞丞本是不打算睡的，却不知道什么时候迷糊了过去。  
他侧了侧身，黄明昊就在边上，歪着脑袋陷在紫色的座椅里，手抱在胸前，缩着身子。  
都这样了空乘居然不给他盖毯子?就因为他本身是空乘所以连头等舱应有的服务都打折扣吗？

范丞丞皱眉，他没有按服务铃，一是当着黄明昊批评空乘怕他心里不舒服，二是，不想吵醒他。  
黄明昊睡着的时候会有一点点嘟嘴，像个闹脾气的孩子，天下谁都要对他好才能消减三分乖张的那种。

范丞丞扯着自己身上的毯子，往他那盖。他把毯子扯得高了，拿掌心偷偷蹭了蹭人的脸颊。  
果然是冰的。  
可是好软。

头等舱的扶手把两人隔得很远，范丞丞凑过去，半倾着身子，他又拉高了一点毯子，将黄明昊的脸遮了起来。现在他的小孩安全了，没有任何风能将这朵雏菊伤害。  
然后，在那片更深的阴影里，他落下了一个吻。

他甚至不知道自己为什么这么做。  
一瞬领悟，已在谷底。

我爱上他了。

范丞丞此刻的心比发动机还要轰鸣，震得人四肢都发麻。

我啊，是爱上他了。

人总是爱自我质疑的，比如我爱他什么?我凭什么爱他?大多是对自己失控的忿忿不平。  
比如，他给田蕊儿安排了VIP病房，约的专家明天就到，机场医院一来一去已然凌晨，连司机都露出了一些困顿，黄明昊却坚持要回自己家，不跟他走的时候。

我再喜欢他，我就是猪！

于是，此时的范丞丞，伸出自己的“猪蹄”，按响了黄明昊的门铃。

“我让司机回去了，这都多晚了，我不睡，人家也得睡不是。”范总一下就忘记曾经项目忙起来让人家随叫随到的日子，“总之你不让我睡，我就只能去睡大马路了。”

黄明昊洗澡洗到一半被门铃催出来，连头发都是湿的，就看他在门口表演。  
“对面就是酒店，比我家舒服。”

范丞丞一掌拍在门上:“你再说一遍。”

里面的人乖巧地让开了半个身位。  
他穿着件套头卫衣，宽松的居家裤，下面应当是真空的，手上拿着毛巾胡乱地擦头发，伤口的防水纱布都翘开了一个角。  
“你睡床吧，我睡沙发。”

范丞丞身上困顿极了，心里却觉得痒得厉害。他脱掉外套，在床边坐下。  
黄明昊已经扯了张毯子往沙发上躺了。

“你什么意思?”

沙发上的人扭过头来，表情呆呆的:“什么什么意思?”

“你这样有意思吗?”

“我真不懂你什么意思。”  
黄明昊是真的疑惑了，既然走不到一起，那就分开啊！你枕边人不缺我一个，可我的心，就只有这一颗，不要给你了。  
他今天太累了，连生气的欲望都没有。

他们又回到了那天车轱辘的对话，范丞丞恨不得把“意思”两个字从中文字典里撕掉。

“昊昊，过来。”他软了语气，难得哄人，“过来陪陪我，我不动你。”  
他又叫他昊昊，像极了拿着苹果的女巫。

小雏菊终于安睡了，在他的怀里。  
范丞丞觉得满足。不是往日在肉体冲撞里占有的快感，这一刻，范丞丞觉得自己被拥有了。  
他抱着黄明昊，觉得幸福，幸福到值得沉沉睡去。

窗帘被拉得很死，迷瞪的人伸手摸到手机，一看是秘书的电话:“大清早的干嘛呢？”

“范总，已经下午了，发了您一早上消息没回，有些担心。”

范丞丞又拿手机一看，果然，都两点多了，这是彻底睡懵了。

“行吧，什么事?”

“美国那边在问你什么时候能过去，他们好再安排。”

范丞丞揉了揉眉心:“你找沈总，把我的事儿和他交代一下，这次他去盯着就行，我就不去了。”  
“好的，范总，还有您让岚姐找的人，我已经把微信推给你了。”

“好。”他挂了电话，想看一眼黄明昊，叫了一声，才发现，人已经不在家了。

/

–没呢，我们昊昊弟弟好乖的，没见过他身边有什么女孩子。

–你也别和我绕，我知道他身边有也不会是女孩子。

对面发了个笑脸过来打马虎。  
范丞丞直接转了一笔数目不小的款。  
–规矩你懂的，我不知道陈岚是怎么和你说的，我认识她好多年了，要不是她早就升了行政，有些事我也不必来问你们，你不想说可以，自己负责。

这句“自己负责”就多少有点威胁的味道了。

–范总，我不怕和你说实话，不知道Justin怎么得罪您了，但他身边确实一直挺干净的。不过最近应该是交男朋友了，就今儿早上，来公司处理事情，是辆卡宴送来的。他一向蛮低调，估计是稳了。

–对方是谁?

–这我就真不知道了。

范丞丞放下手机，躺回床上。这圈子就是这样，消息如风，人也如风。他打了黄明昊的电话，没有人接。

他拿起外套，出了门。  
放在几年前，他也许会追在黄明昊身后据理力争，但现在，他早已是深谙游戏规则的成年人，有些事情，没必要撕扯到血淋淋。  
不过一段可笑的情伤，他能够吞下，随着时间，好好消化。

倘若不是，下楼的时候，正看见黄明昊从车里下来。  
后脑的白色纱布已经撕掉了，头发盖住了那一小片伤口，远看已经看不出什么。是啊，他最爱漂亮了，有时候发型乱一点都要对着镜子拨弄好久。  
他从车里下来，手里拎着两个LV的袋子，对着里面的人挥手道别。范丞丞偏过头，看见了那人。  
长相不错，年纪也不大，看着挺成熟，像是个可靠的人。他记下车牌，发给了秘书。

范丞丞回身，往里走，甚至都不知道自己这么做的原因是什么。他应该趁机离开，互相都留一个体面。  
直到再出了电梯，他才想起来，自己不知道黄明昊门锁的密码。  
他试了黄明昊的生日，不对，心里怀着点期待，输入了自己的生日，不对，只好自嘲着笑了一下。

范丞丞靠在门上，手里搭着件外套。他脑子里有很多画面，黄明昊被人搂在怀里，衣衫半解，他们在接吻，热情而痴迷地接吻。黄明昊趴在床上，拉住那人的手，张着腿，小声喊疼。  
他的雏菊，被人摘走了，养在花园小洋房好看的花瓶里，里面灌满了水。

砰——  
范丞丞抬脚，用力踹了一脚门，觉得连呼吸都困顿。

叮——  
电梯门正巧开了，黄明昊走了出来。  
他脚步一下迟疑:“丞丞?”

这下，范丞丞更觉得他是心虚了，毕竟他没能看见，自己回身的时候，脸上的表情有多狰狞。

黄明昊近乎是被架进家里的。  
“范丞丞，你干嘛！”

他被摔在床上，牵扯到了伤口，有些疼。  
范丞丞居高临下地解着纽扣。  
“几天不见，就不知道我是干嘛了的?”

“范丞丞，你发什么情！”黄明昊一脸愤恨，想要起身，又被人按了回去。  
范丞丞单手解开了皮带，抽了出来。

“黄明昊，有本事就叫我滚，我今天出了这个门，再回头找你，我就是王八蛋。”他的手按在黄明昊胸口，甚至可以感知咚咚的心跳，不知道是他的，还是自己的。

床上的人最终没有没有说话。

范丞丞吻得热忱，似乎只要自己足够热情，一切都是最初的样子。  
“先生，您在找什么呢？”  
那时候，黄明昊笑得眯了眼睛。  
心动的瞬间。

他觉得自己的心胀到发酸，流出透明的血。  
于是，他进入的时候片刻没有缓歇，弄得身下的人闷哼一声。  
范丞丞冲撞得生猛，像是个初尝情事的毛头小子，一点都不懂体贴情人的辛苦。  
黄明昊却难得没有喊疼，他忍得认真，不愿意给任何回应，他只是在承受。

“就那么好吗?”范丞丞突然不再动了，他埋在黄明昊身体里，将人牢牢抱紧，“他就这么好吗?”

黄明昊吸了吸鼻子，大概默默哭了好一阵子了。

范丞丞心里的酸水又泛滥开来，他觉得自己的喉咙都麻了:“昊昊，跟他断了，好吗？跟我，我会对你很好很好的，比以前还要好。”

黄明昊这才有点回过味儿来:“什……什么断了?谁？”

“我都看见了，你从他车上下来。”他本应说得理直气壮，现下却像自己做错了什么事，窥探了不应该的秘密，声音小得毫无底气。

“呵……我?咳咳咳……”黄明昊气得呛了口水，好一阵子才平息，“在你眼里，我一直是这种人吧。”

他沉默了很久。  
“丞丞，我很爱他，真的，我不是贪他给我买礼物，不是贪他有钱。我有时候甚至想，他如果不是那么有钱就好了，那么是不是可以证明，我是爱他的。”黄明昊一字一句说得真诚，眼神里流露出纯粹的爱意，“可我又希望他过得很好很好，好到生命里没有我，也没关系。”

“丞丞，你知道我为什么会当空乘吗？哈，其实我小时候是相当飞行员的，觉得在天上飞来飞去很自由，后来发现眼睛不行了，那我就想，当个空乘吧，也是在天上飞啊。可是上了天，我才发现，人类又不是鸟，怎么可能自由自在地飞。每一次飞行，都是生命相托，我们渴望自由，却也渴望降落。”

“范丞丞，你走吧。”

黄明昊一直是个有些小碎嘴的话痨，和他斗起嘴来机关枪一样哒哒哒不会停，范丞丞却是觉得第一次，黄明昊和他说了那么多话，多到他走出大楼，面对车水马龙的街道的时候，脑子依旧嗡嗡作响。

他没有叫司机，而是随手打了个的。师傅是个南方人，说话的声音扁扁的，倒是和黄明昊有些相似。

他想，他最终还是失去了他了。  
如果不是在这时候，收到了秘书的消息。

–范总，车牌查到了，是圣欣科技的，一直是他们孙总在开。  
秘书发来了照片。  
是那个人。

–圣欣科技?好像有点印象。  
–嗯，您和他们喻总一起吃过饭。

–是吗?不太记得了，这个孙总是个什么人物?  
–当初是技术入股，业内评价很高，人品口碑也不错。

范丞丞眼睛有些发酸，怪不得黄明昊会那么爱他。

–嗯，那就好，私生活干净吧。  
–这个现在还不好说，需要再查。不过他结婚之后连应酬都很少参加，现在有了孩子据说加班都不太乐意了，应该还挺注重家庭的。

–等等?他结婚了?！  
–是的，范总。  
–你确定?！  
–我确定。

“师傅，停车。”范丞丞觉得身上发冷，怒意和激愤混合在一起，当然，他承认，自己心里正涌出一股狂喜。他像是个小人般窃喜，为了黄明昊，他不介意变成个小人。

“诶呀，这里不好停车的，我给你到前面一点停，好吗?”

“不是，师傅，你掉头，把我送回去。”

这一天，范丞丞在这电梯进进出出好几趟，每一次，都是不同的心境。他原以为，自己早就深谙成年人的规则，此刻，他却兴奋地像个孩童，开始放任自己偏执，那可是黄明昊啊，偏执一回又有什么关系。

“昊昊，开门。”  
迎接他的，是长久的沉默。

“昊昊，我手机落在你家了，快点，我有重要的电话。”谎话张口就来。

手机突然响了起来，是黄明昊的电话，他还来不及接，就被挂掉了。  
哈，被拆穿了。  
范丞丞突然笑了。

“昊昊，司机说堵车了，要半个小时才到，楼下好冷啊，我脸都被吹劈了，你让我进去喝杯咖啡吧。”矫情到无理。

不到一分钟，门开了，黄明昊冷着脸，开一条门缝，给他递刚泡的咖啡:“下楼去喝。”  
黄明昊依旧是黄明昊，那个在他生病的时候替他做饭的黄明昊，见不得他在冷风里手上没有一杯热咖啡的黄明昊。  
范丞丞用力，捏爆了纸杯。  
滚烫的咖啡溅了满手。

黄明昊哪里还记得堵门，扯着人往里进，怼着水龙头冲水。  
范丞丞的皮肤很白，立马就起了红。黄明昊转头去冰箱里找冰袋，拖鞋跑得踏踏踏响。

“昊昊。”  
“你怎么回事啊！”黄明昊用力盖上冰袋。

“昊昊，姓孙那孙子骗你，他结婚了。”  
“啊?谁？”  
“还谁?你跟他断了，我找人揍他。”

黄明昊这才意识到范丞丞在说谁。  
“哦，我知道，他没骗我，我知道他结婚了。”

范丞丞还在大义凛然，突然吃了个瘪。  
“你知道?你TM知道还和他在一起?”

“嗯，你别管我了，丞丞，你走吧。”  
他开始把人往外推。

“你再推我一个试试?！”

“范丞丞，我就是喜欢给人当小三，我和他睡过了，怎么了，你管得着嘛你！”

气血翻涌。  
“黄明昊！你是不是有病?你TM贱不贱啊！”

黄明昊用力，把范丞丞推翻在地。  
“是！我TM就是有病，就是贱！我是傻逼我动真心，我……”他语塞，回头，找了一下，拿过来那两个LV的袋子，从里面往外掏东西，盒子包装得很好，抖了半天才打开，“我有病，人家来谢我一定要给我买东西，我只想着那天你墨镜在飞机上碎了得换副新的，我有病买个钱包上面还让人烫fcc，人家柜姐让我下个礼拜去取，我有病硬是求了半天现场给我烫了，我怕下个星期我哪里还有机会见你啊，我就是有病我TM才喜欢你啊，范丞丞！”

黄明昊哭得歇斯底里，他想把东西砸到范丞丞脸上，最后犹豫了一下，手一偏，砸在人胸口上。

那一刻，久经商场的范总总算回过味来了，姓孙的结婚了，还有孩子了，卧槽，是飞机上那孩子他爸爸！感情是黄明昊算救了人家老婆孩子，来谢人的！哪来的什么新人旧人，他给整岔了！

小范总像是个小喷泉，噌一下立了起来，把人搂进怀里。  
“昊昊，对不起，对不起，我傻了，是我傻了。”

怀里的人有些脱力。  
“我就是有病你都不要我了，我还想最后再和你说说话，那天……那天本来不是我负责头等舱的，我看见你的名字，心跳得好快好快，求着人家把2号工位换给我，人家不高兴。是蕊儿姐说会去经济舱帮他们做客舱服务，人家才乐意的。要不是我犯傻，蕊儿姐就不会受那么重的伤，都是我害的……”

“不是的，不是你的错，你不知道会发生这样的事情，而且你不在，那孩子，那孩子也许就出事了，是不是?昊昊，我给田蕊儿找了最好的专家，你放心，一切都会好的。”

黄明昊抱着他，抱得很紧。  
“丞丞，我好想你啊，我真的好想你。”

范丞丞一下一下，顺着他的发梢。

黄明昊在哭，他的爱人却想放声大笑。  
你看，爱情就是这样无理，沾上了，谁还不是个傻逼。

范丞丞理直气壮，承认自己从此脱离成年人的行列，重回幼儿园进修。他要抓着黄明昊，就像三岁的时候拽住那颗糖，死也不放。

/

黄明昊搬家的时候没有叫人，两人来来回回整了好两趟。有一次范丞丞先上楼，在门口等，突然福至心灵，在密码里输入0115。  
滴——门开了。

是他们相遇的日子，农历元宵。

房子里只剩下不带走的家具和最后几箱东西，空荡荡的，范丞丞却觉得，他回家了。

“你在这儿干嘛呢？”黄明昊从电梯下来，“发什么呆?”

范丞丞痴痴地笑了一下，还真有点呆气。  
“昊昊，晚上给我煮元宵吃吧。”

“莫名其妙，什么日子啊就吃元宵?”

“我想吃啊，不行吗？不行吗?”他追在黄明昊屁股后面扭动。

“吃吃吃，等下回家路上买，给你吃！拿着。”他把东西递到范丞丞手里，“快点搬吧。”

“哦哟，这么迫不及待晚上和我同居啊，你在期待什么吗?”

“范丞丞，你是不是又犯病了?”

“是，我有病，你是药。”  
“唔——”  
手上的零碎掉在地上，他被甜蜜品尝。

我们，回家了。


End file.
